Tres Nombres
by S y n t h e s i i s
Summary: AU. Beth Greene es testigo de un asesinato y es hostigada con mensajes amenazando su vida. Por temor no avisa a la policía. Sin embargo, encuentra otra salida a sus problemas: Daryl Dixon, un mecánico que le da una ayuda un tanto "inesperada."
1. Chapter 1

**BETH**

Les podría llamar incongruentes. Un engaño creado por mi inquieta imaginación que buscaba salir de una monotonía diaria. Esas invenciones que se llevan a cabo cuando te sientes vulnerable camino a casa. ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Imaginar una barbaridad de supersticiones cuando caminas en una calle solitaria con el temor que alguien te apunte amenazante con un cuchillo y obligue a que le des todo tu dinero. Creí que era una fantasía de mal gusto. Hasta que los mensajes en el buzón de voz dijeron lo contrario.

Pensé, por un momento decírselo a alguien, un policía o alguna autoridad, pero sólo crearía problemas... Borré los mensajes que me enviaron y dejé el tema sólo para mí.

Hace dos semanas, camino a la pensión donde me quedo mientras curso mi primer semestre en la universidad, fui testigo de un asesinato. Los gritos aún me espantan en la noche. Desgarradores y en busca de ayuda. Aún así, lo que más me aterró, fue como aquellos gritos se fueron apagando hasta que todo quedo en un silencio fatídico que le daba la bienvenida a lo que todo ser, que tiene los pies sobre la tierra, teme: La Muerte. Las respiraciones de los asesinos oscurecidos por las sombras del callejón rompieron toda conexión con el silencio. Y cuando creyeron que su trabajo concluyó en la penumbra de la calleja, notaron mi presencia. Yo estaba muda, atónita. Las lágrimas surgieron de mí humedeciendo mis mejillas... y por unos segundos, permanecimos quietos.

Fui la primera en correr.

-¿Qué haces?

El viento agita mi cabello en una danza suave. Oigo su susurro como si fuesen música. Una melodía que me intenta relajar y busca la tranquilidad en mis pensamientos. Desde el borde del edificio donde me encuentro, estoy a centímetros de una caída fatal. Claro, esa no es mi intención, por eso me aferro a la baranda de fierro tras de mí.

Medito mi respuesta y giro leve mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-Observo la ciudad.

-Creo que estas del lado equivocado, niña. -Suspiro hondo y vuelvo a echar una miradita hacia abajo. A metros de donde estoy, una fila de autos se encuentra tratando de salir del tráfico espeluznante que hay a las siete de la tarde. Sin soltar mi mano izquierda, giro y quedo frente a la baranda. Subo un pie y luego el otro hasta quedar del lado correcto y seguro. Sacudo mi ropa y dirijo una sonrisa despreocupada a mi hablante. -¿Pensaste en el primer nombre?

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche apenas puedo ver su rostro, pero sé quién es. Daryl Dixon. Su nombre al presentarse quedo registrado en mi cabeza como si me lo hubiesen tatuado. No por su rostro o su aspecto. Su semblante de "tipo malo" o la aspereza de su voz. Sino porque veo en él una salida a mis problemas.

-Joe. Era un tipo de barba blanca, cabello gris, unos 60 años y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla con el logo de un caballo en la espalda.

Permanece en silencio. Saca de su chaqueta sin mangas un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

-Te quedan dos nombres... -Advierte con el cigarrillo en la boca, piensa con cuidado. -Exhala el humo, da media vuelta y le veo alejarse hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del edificio. Si lo dicho el día en que nos conocimos era verdad, entonces seré perseguida por un hombre menos.

Un peso menos...

Quedan dos más.


	2. Chapter 2

**DARYL**

La puesta de sol era una cosa con la que cualquier romántico empedernido, se habría deleitado con sólo echarle un vistazo. Pero él no es un enamorado, menos un amante de la vida. Todo lo contrario. Un simple mecánico, que con suerte, tiene para pagar las cuentas de la casa o pagarle a alguna putilla cuando andaba con apetito. Su negocio es su fuente de ingresos, mas no le es suficiente. "El convento", como le apodó a su tienda, decayó las últimas semanas y con eso todo su trabajo. Y vaya que era bueno haciendo su trabajo, las motocicletas, autos y un par de cosas más que reparaba, quedaban como recién sacadas del paquete. Puede ser alguien de aspecto rudo, hostil y chocante, o como quieres llamarle, pero a la hora de cumplir con su trabajo tiene _oficio_.

Motivo de esto, cuando atravesó con un cuchillo afilado y fino la garganta del tal Joe, nadie vio ni a una mosca... O un gato por el sector. Lo hizo de una manera rápida, de tal forma que el sujeto apenas pudo gritar o verle el maldito rostro. Ahora, viendo la puesta de sol y escuchando las noticias desde la radio, siente una satisfacción extraña cuando han mencionado que no hay testigos.

Una canción country ha comenzado a sonar. Se levanta buscando con la mirada el paño con el que se limpia la grasa de las manos deseando envenenarse lentamente con otro cigarrillo mentolado. Llenar sus pulmones con nicotina, sin duda, era la muerte lenta que más esperaba. Logrando limpiar sus manos busca en los bolsillos de su uniforme de trabajo azul marino una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Pero no hay nada. Se maldice a sí mismo recordando que fumó el último hace unos minutos. Inquieto deambula de lado a lado hasta mirar repentinamente a la entrada de la tienda.

La reconoce al instante. Su postura, sus hebras rubias, la piel pálida, la guitarra guardada en su funda colgando de su espalda y su semblante que dice recordarle a un pájaro recién aprendiendo a volar. No le gusta verla, le recuerda a él de niño. Cuando vivía bajo la sombra de un padre maltratador y una madre alcohólica. Asique desvía su vista prestando atención a algún objeto.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Pregunta con voz áspera. Sin embargo, la chica permanece callada sin moverse de la entrada. Ninguno de los dos es comunicativo por lo que no sabe qué decir. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le interesa. Daryl Dixon solamente quiere los nombres que faltan.

Finalmente la chica rubia avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro acercándose hasta él. Con sus ojos enrojecidos lo mira aflicción. Éste gira para verla.

- Me mentiste.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Eres un asesino. -La voz de Beth disminuye cuando le acusa y su cabeza mira el suelo. A Daryl no le hace gracia alguna su acusación y comienza a exasperarse. La sangre le sube a la cabeza, pero intenta calmarse. -Cuando dijiste que los alejarías de mí, no creí que sería de esa forma...

Pasa un dedo bajo su nariz y se para de frente a la chica.

- ¿Creíste que lo enviaría a la cárcel, Niña? -Beth alza su cabeza, suspira y asiente con lentitud. Él suspira conteniendo una risotada cargada de bufa. Aclara la garganta. -¿Para qué? ¿Para que los liberen al día siguiente? Te diré algo, niña. La ciudad no es cómo crees, los policías no son la justicia del país, a los jueces puedes comprarlos encamándolos con putas de clase. La única forma de hacer justicia es ésta...

Beth no dice nada. Las palabras han muerto en su boca. Daryl arruga la nariz esperando que ella diga algo, pero nada. La chica ha quedado muda. Se frota la barbilla y se mueve inquieto sin tener qué agregar.

- No quiero asesinar personas... No quiero decir el segundo nombre. -Expresa con la mirada perdida.

Daryl se detiene a contemplarla.

En definitiva, la chica es como un pajarito. Uno que está siendo llevado a la cocina para convertirse en un caldillo. Aparta la vista de Beth y la dirige hacia la cerveza puesta en la repisa donde guardaba los tarros con tornillos. La abre y bebe un trago largo y refrescante.

- Comenzaste este juego, es hora de terminarlo.

* * *

_Las cosas se están complicando para Beth D: __Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Escribir sobre Daryl es complicado, porque él en sí, lo es. Ojalá no éste taaan fuera de su carácter y personalidad. _

_Gracias por leer~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**BETH**

No emito palabra alguna. Su última respuesta me da dejado sin palabras ¿Juego? Si para él es un juego matar personas, independientemente sean asesinas o no, no es lo correcto. Y tal vez ese sea el único camino factible para que esos sujetos me dejen en paz, pero moralmente siento que soy una más de ellos. ¿En qué me diferencia eso? ¿No soy una cómplice más? Lo peor será cuando éste contrariedad se descubra... me he manchado las manos.

Sí, tal vez avisar a la policía hubiera sido lo mejor. No importa lo que él diga...

Mis hombros pesan como si cargara costales de papas. Un dolor de cabeza de gran intensidad me acosa. Las rodillas me tiemblas. Por un momento creo desmayarme, no obstante logro sostenerme en pie.

Daryl me da una última mirada antes de beber otro trago de cerveza. Da un suspiro largo, como si hubiese tenido una sed enorme, y deja la lata donde estaba.

- Márchate. Tengo trabajo. - Ordena dándome la espalda.

- Eres un maldito. - Mascullo en tono bajo.

No digo más y él no voltea a verme o me devuelve el insulto. Lo mejor es largarse pronto y el tiempo dirá qué sucederá. Mientras tanto, debo concentrarme en mantenerme viva... Por papá y mis hermanos, y por mí.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que dicte el primer nombre a Daryl. No ha sido fácil, debo admitir. Las llamadas y los mensajes amenazando mi vida y advirtiendo que no ande sola, son cada día más horrendos y reiterados, me aterran. Estoy muerta de miedo. Decírselo a alguien, quien sea, se ha vuelto un pensamiento importante en mí. Tan acosador como los mensajes, sin embargo, lo he descartado. No puedo, simplemente no puedo causarle estragos a nadie. Si papá se enterase me privaría de la libertad que tan duro me costó conseguir. Estudiar lejos de casa, para él no era una opción, mas con Maggie, mi hermana, lo logramos convencer. Pero jamás creí que ocurriría esto.

Suena gracioso cuando lo pienso. Una ironía.

Desde que visite a Daryl no supe más de él. Tampoco lo he llamado. Ni él a mí. No sé si su juego de los Tres Nombres continúa y, a decir verdad, me asusta que sí. Es complicado quitar éste sentimiento de culpa en mí, que acordona mi pecho y le hace sentir un gran pesar. Me siento infectada.

Miro la acera pateando una piedra del porte de un cucaracho. La universidad es otra carga, más llevadera, claro. He realizadoamistades y con ellas puedo salirme un poco de la realidad. Estoy a pasos de doblar por la esquina y llegar a la pensión donde me quedo.

Un día menos.

Frente a la puerta golpeo despacio y enseguida escucho desde el otro lado gritar a Marie, la dueña de la pensión. Sus pasos cada vez más pesados llegan a la puerta.

- ¡Oh linda, que bueno que llegas! - Exclama al abrir y me agarra de las mejillas. Tiene esa rara manía de anciana.

- Bu- buenas... - Titubeo. Se hace un lado y logro entrar a la pensión, avanzamos por el largo pasillo.

Ella me sigue por detrás.

- Linda, hay un sujeto que te busca. - Dice en tono divertido. - Está en la sala de estar. No lo hagas esperar.

Me da unas palmadas en la espalda y toma el camino hacia la cocina. Está demás decir que me da dejado intrigada. ¿Será papá? Imposible, jamás dejaría la casa porque no duraría ningún segundo sin él.

¿Daryl?

Avanzo lentamente hasta el umbral de la sala de estar y me asomo. Un sujeto está de espaldas hacía mí, sentado en el viejo sofá gastado. Su cabello relativamente largo y castaño oscuro delata que no es Daryl, sino alguien más. Su rostro me es un misterio. Mis pasos aproximándome a él causan un leve crujido en la madera lo que provoca que gire a verme sin levantarse.

- ¿Beth Greene? - Mi interrogante me es familiar por lo que no disimulo mi rostro de asombro. Su tono de voz repite mi nombre en mi cabeza y creo que estallaré. Como la vez que vi el asesinato, esa escena macabra, mis pies no me permiten moverme aunque en mi cabeza aquel pensamiento toma lugar.

Es cuando se levanta del sofá que reacciono y corro a la puerta. Me han pillado y no tengo donde esconderme.

La adrenalina me apodera y apresuro mi paso. Continuo sin saber donde corro realmente, lo he hecho por instinto. No me debo detener hasta sentirme completamente a salvo.

* * *

Han pasado horas. Mis piernas se sientes calientes y palpitantes. Jamás corrí tanto en mi vida, hoy es la primera vez. Mis respiración agitada lentamente se vuelve uniforme sintiendo el viento atravesar las hebras de mi cabello. Ha oscurecido y levanto mi cabeza para ver las estrellas.

Mi edificio predilecto y la oscuridad de su azotea es la manera más fácil de calmarme. Es el lugar donde Daryl y yo nos reunimos por primera vez y donde le dije el primer nombre. Lo encontré de casualidad una de las cuantas veces que Maggie y yo vinimos a la ciudad.

La puerta a mis espaldas se cierra. Giro sobre exaltada encontrándome con la silueta de Daryl.

- Necesito tu ayuda... por favor. - Giro la cabeza para no verle. No quiero que mi rostro acuse lo avergonzada que es mi petición. Él no dice nada, espera a que continúe. -Necesito... - Me muerdo la lengua de casualidad. Lo escucho acercarse.

Me maldigo mentalmente por la torpeza y el dolor de lengua.

- Necesito que me dejes quedar esta noche en tu casa. - Mi petición suena de lo más indecorosa y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y esconderme entre mis hombros. Tampoco puedo girar a verle.

No ha dicho nada. Ya ha pasado un minuto al menos.

- Hoy uno de los sujetos ha ido a la pensión. He huido por temor. -Me excuso. A mis fosas nasales llega el humo del cigarrillo que ha encendido. - Iría a la casa de mi amiga, pero la pondría en riesgo y tú... tú pareces ser la mejor opción.

Siento que el cualquier momento me lanzará de la baranda donde estoy sentada, edificio abajo. Y su silencio mortífero eso es lo que más se asemeja a una muerte segura; por lo que decido bajarme y darle la cara.

Noto que asiente y exhala el humo de cigarrillo.

- Sólo por ésta noche, niña.

Lo sigo hasta el primer piso del edificio. Fuera de éste, una moto _Twin Vertical,_ esta aparcada frente a la puerta. Daryl se acerca a ella, se sube y la enciende. No espero un gesto para imitarlo y ponerme detrás de él. Acelera y nos alejamos del edificio mientras me aferro a los pliegues de su camisa bajo sus brazos.

El viento es fuerte y pega en mi rostro como cuchillas. Mi cabello se mese a todos lados. No traigo casco por lo que no hago más que encogerme y esconderme tras su espalda.

Al abrir mis ojos al detenernos figuro que ya hemos llegado. Y estoy en lo cierto. Su tienda está cerrada.

Lo sigo con la mirada y me indica con un ademán que baje de la moto. Camina hacia la puerta y saca del bolsillo trasero de su jeans la llave correspondiente. No tarda mucho en abrirla y entrar.

Yo dudo.

Quizás no es buena idea estar sola con un hombre que apenas sé su nombre. Pero ya es tarde para acobardarse. Estoy aquí, frente a la puerta, a pasos de atravesarla.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

- Lo siento.- Respondo sin más. Trago saliva y avanzo.

* * *

_¡Buenas! Aquí Syn reportándose. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo... perdón por mi vagancia, me andado entusiasmada en otras historias por lo que pasé en alto las mias D: Pero ya regrese y prometo terminar pronto. No creo que éste fics me lleve muchos capítulos. Graaaaacias desde el fondo de mi corazón por sus comentarios, follow y favoritos. La verdad es que creí que ésta historia no llamaría mucho la atención porque ¡vamos! es nada que ver con la serie xD Pero de verdad gracias. _

_A Beth le ha surgido un nuevo problemilla... ya veremos como lo resuelve. _

_Que envidia ella, quedarse en la casa de Daryl jajaja. _


	4. Chapter 4

**DARYL**

A él no le hace gracia la cosa. Tener a una niñata dentro de las cuatros paredes. Sí, cuatro paredes nada más, porque esta cosa no la considera hogar. ¡Y vamos hombre!, "hogar" es una palabra que suena de lo más utópica para él. Jamás tuvo un hogar donde se sentara en familia frente a la chimenea destellante, encendida con leña, y escuchara los cuentos de su padre junto a su hermano. Ese tipo de familia era una realidad tan falsa como fingir ser un hombre de bien. Alguien honesto.

Su viejo siempre tuvo otros intereses y el único que compartía con él, era la caza.

Nada más.

Carraspea la garganta, aclarándola. Mira de reojo cómo la joven rubia entra con timidez, esa timidez que ya le es familiar. Mira al rededor pensando lo mismo que él. Seguramente, piensa el mecánico, la casa de la rubia era completamente diferente a la de él.

- No es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero tengo ducha caliente.

Dice para no sonar tan rígido y la chica se sienta más cómoda, pero al parecer, su comentario no le ha hecho gracia. La rubia se sienta en el sofá cubierto por una sábana de flores cuando Daryl le hace un gesto con la cabeza. Se sienta erguida y con las piernas juntas más incómoda que cuando entró.

Tapices gastados y manchados. El techo que antes era blanco, ahora es invadido por hongos. La mesa redonda está llena de restos de comida. Los cuadros con polvo. Y una que otra barbaridad que la chica mira con empalago.

Daryl resopla y gira dándole la espalda.

Se siente en parte traicionado consigo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? La niñata le llamo maldito y él le permite quedarse en su maldita casa. Nah... Tampoco puede ser infantil. La niña pidió su ayuda, además forma parte importante para él. Los dos nombres que faltan le son imperativos aún.

- ¡Perdón por llamarte maldito! -Escucha a la chica desde el sofá. Daryl frunce el ceño.

En la cocina saca un tarro de fideos y lo pone al microondas. No había comido la cena aún y su estómago comenzaría la orquesta desagradable de sonidos implorando comida. Ya era algo típico.

Se asoma con disimulo y le echa un vistazo a Beth descubriendo que aún está examinando con una incomodidad obvia, la casa. Daryl no sabe qué decirle. Nunca trajo a una chica a casa sin que fuera una puta de la calle. Pero como dicen por ahí, siempre hay ocasión para una primera vez, aunque a él jamás le pasó por la cabeza que sería ella.

- ¿Quién es él?

Con sólo oír la pregunta de la rubia, la imagen de "él" le viene a la cabeza. La menor ha cautivado su mirada en la fotografía impresa de Daryl y su hermano. Un nudo en la garganta le inquieta el cual intenta hacer desaparecer aclarando su garganta. Avanza hacia la joven hasta quedar junto a ella.

-Es mi hermano: Merle.

Contesta sin más y vuelve a aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Vive aquí también? -Pregunta al instante con cierto temblor en la voz. Daryl no quiere responder. Y es el timbre del microondas avisando que la comida está lista, lo que le salva.

Pero su no-respuesta es en extremo obvia, de ser así, no habría tardado y hubiese respondido enseguida. Beth queda en silencio. Un silencio intimidante la adormece. No sabe si es por la pregunta incómoda que ha hecho o por el olor a comida que ha invadido la casa.

Desde la cocina Daryl aparece cargando una lata de fideos y un tenedor. Beth baja la mirada y el mecánico no tarda en descubrir por qué.

- ¿Has tragado?

- No... Pero descuida, no tengo hambre. -Miente sin levantar la vista. Le avergüenza de sobremanera pedirle algo más a Daryl. Es cuando ve la punta de las botas de él que levanta la cabeza. Frente a sus ojos azules, la lata de comida y el tenedor le han sido extendidos por parte de su mayor.

Antes de recibirlos se encoge de hombros, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Daryl la mira con algo de fastidio comparándose con una niñera.

- Gracias... -Formula Beth, teniendo la lata de comida en sus manos. Daryl no dice nada y se limita a volver hasta la cocina para meter otro tarro de fideos al microondas.

Después de unos minutos, los dos comían fideos sin trazar palabra alguna.  
Beth es la primera en romper la discreción.

- ¿Qué le paso? -Pregunta luego de tragar. -¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?

La mirada de Daryl le ha dejado impactada. Por primera vez desde sus encuentros, él bajaba la vista y miraba sus pies. Como si le doliera lo que ha preguntado. Como si el tema fuera delicado para él. Beth no entiende el motivo de su reacción tan propia en ella, no en él, descubriendo que no son tan diferentes.

Daryl deja la lata de fideos en la mesa de centro, junto con el tenedor. Da un suspiro largo, áspero y pesado.

- Lo asesinaron. Se dice que lo asesinaron tres sujetos... uno ya cayó.


End file.
